lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Baern Woodsbane (johnmeier1)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+10 vs AC; 1d12+7}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+9 vs AC; 1d6+6}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be wielding both a thrown weapon and a melee weapon. |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+9 vs AC, 1d6+2 damage, and Baern moves up to his speed and make a melee basic attack against a creature other than the target.}} / |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be wielding two melee weapons |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC, 1d12+3 damage, two attacks; Ranged 5/10, +9 vs AC, 1d6+2 damage, 2 attacks.}} |Action=Minor |Requirement=You must be wielding two melee weapons |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC, 1d12+7 damage.}} / |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial Weapon |Power Description=Trigger: Baern or an ally is attacked by a creature; +10 vs AC, 1d12+7 damage; The target takes a penalty of -6 to its attack roll for the triggering attack}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=You must be wielding two melee weapons |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+10 vs AC, 2d12+7, two attacks; Miss: Half damage per attack.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Stance |Power Description=Until the stance ends, whenever an enemy hits or misses you with a close or a melee attack, you can make a melee basic attack against it as an immediate reaction. You can then shift 3 squares but must not end the shift adjacent to any enemy.}} |Action=Immediate Reaction |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=Trigger: An enemy misses Baern with a melee attack; Slide the enemy 3 squares into a square adjacent to Baern and gain combat advantage against it until the end of Baern's next turn.}} |Action=Move |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial |Power Description=Baern shifts his speed. Until the end of his next turn, he gains a bonus to all defenses equal to the number of enemies he was adjacent to at any time during this shift.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Good |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=15 (+2) |Dexterity=10 (+0) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=16 (+3) |Charisma=8 (-1) |Skills=Athletics +11, Dungeoneering +13, Endurance +11, Nature +11, Perception +13, Stealth +7 |Feats=Toughness, Dwarven Weapon Training, Armor Proficiency (Chainmail), Battle Awareness |Equipment=Opportunistic Waraxe +1, Defensive Waraxe +1 (off-hand); Chainmail of Dwarven Vigor +2; Amulet of Protection +1; Handaxe x5; adventurer's kit; 12gp }} Character Information Background Baern was born in 972YK in the Eldeen Reaches near Lake Galifar during the final years of the Last War. His mother died in childbirth and his father perished of a wasting disease. As a young orphan he found a home in the army fighting along the borders of the Reaches, learning the harsh lessons of life too early. Following the Day of Mourning he realized the full horror of the War and lost his fervor for battle. Following the war, left without a livelihood or use for his waraxes, he hired on with House Orien. As a caravan scout he protected the roadways that pass through the lower southeast the Eldeen Reaches. He became accustomed to scouting ahead of everyone else, making sure the road was safe for the valuables and passengers aboard the caravans. He came to know the route around Lake Galifar like the back of his hand, fighting the rumored Sahuagin from its waters. He also faced the harpies of Byeshk Mountains near the small town of Sylbaran. During his adventures he has acquired the magic axes "Tooth" and "Claw" Appearance Baern is tall for his race with thick black hair and short but well kept beard. He wears a suit of chainmail that appears to be crafted from chiseled stone. Twin waraxes are crossed over his shoulders with handles within easy reach. Light blue amulet is draped around his neck and a belt of small axes fits around his stout belly. A cloak of natural colors sits on his shoulders along with a small traveling pack. Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 4'9" Weight: 220 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Baern is a gruff and dour fellow, who dwells often on the horrors of the Last War. He wishes for a different fate, but knows only violence as a trade. Baern seems cynical and resigned to fate, but he is a fierce warrior who will protect those he feels are innocent from the violence he can't escape. His speech is somewhat halting, since he spends little time with small talk or pleasantries. Hooks * Father's death (wasting disease was never explained, could have connect to the daelkyr) * An enemy made (during the war he fought against Audair and other bordering nations, perhaps a foe survived with a grudge) Kicker Baern was exploring ahead while guarding a caravan for House Orien when it was set upon from the rear. His friends the other guards perished though he was able to save the passengers and cargo. With nothing left of his closest allies, he took a final payment from the House and traveled away to escape the disaster. Wishlist Parcels gained so far (level+1, level+2, level+4) * Boots of the Fencing Master (level 7) = level +3 at 4th level * Treasure parcel at 5th level Ministats sblock=ministats Triggers:Unbalancing Parry (enemy misses Baern with melee attack), Disruptive Strike (adjacent enemy attacks Baern or ally), Battle Awareness (adjacent enemy shifts or makes an attack that doesn't include Baern) Status: Init: +2 Speed: 5 Perception:22 Insight: 15 AC: 21 NAD:19/15/17 HP: 57/57 Surges: 8/8 Surge Value: 14 AP: 1 Languages: Common, Dwarven Str:19 Dex:10 Wis:16 Con:15 Int:10 Cha:10 Powers: At-Will: color=greenHunter's Quarry, Throw and Stab, Twin Strike/color Encounter: color=redDisrupting Strike, Off-Hand Strike, Second Wind, Unbalancing Parry, Battle Awareness, Serpentine Dodge/color Daily: color=grayChainmail of Dwarven Vigor, Jaws of the Wolf, Opportunistic Waraxe, Snarling Wolf Stance/color Full Character Sheet /sblock Equipment Coins: 12gp Encumbrance: 112.5lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-light vision Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 Racial Features Dwarf (PHB) * +2 Con, +2 Wis * +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Cast-Iron Stomach * Dwarven Resilience * Dwarven Weapon Proficiency * Encumbered Speed * Stand Your Ground * Size: Medium * Speed: 5 Class Features Ranger (PHB) * Two-Blade Fighting Style * Hunter’s Quarry * Running Attack Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Dwarven Weapon Training PHB * Bonus: Toughness PHB * 2nd: Armor Proficiency (Chainmail) PHB * 4th: Battle Awareness MP * 5th: LEB Expertise * 6th: Lethal Hunter PHB Background Caravan Scout (EB) +2 to Perception checks Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Dwarven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Money +412gp starting gold -360gp amulet of protection +1 - 15 gp adventurer's kit - 25 gp handaxe x5 -------- 12 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Defensive Waraxe +1 (AV) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Opportunistic Waraxe +1 (AV) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Chainmail of Dwarven Vigor +2 (AV2) XP 3750XP at character creation (level 4) 2417XP and 8RP for Rhapsody January 2011 with a correction approved here 1400XP for 7RP (total 1RP left) at 5th level Total XP: 7567 Changes List changed here * 2010/15/03: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g: *You should add you RBA in the summary & math sections for the handaxes (even if you'll likely never use them) Minor though so approved Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Equipment: You're carrying 108.5 lbs. Minor, so approved. Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved_Characters Category:LEB:Striker Category:LEB:Ranger Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Dwarf Category:LEB:Requesting Approval